Every Record Follow
by MonoSheep
Summary: Naru graduated from Tokyo Unversity as she maintained a perfect life with her boyfriend Kentaro. Things took a twist when her criminal records don't land her a dream job. What if karma comes back to her with consequences? A Sequel to Wise Choice. Warning: Character Death and it's a dark one-shot fanfiction


_I didn't intend to do a Wise Choice's sequel with the time skipped three years ago, but it had been within my mind on an idea._

 _I know haters are going to consider this a bashing story, but it brought a "What if"._

 _After Keitaro gave up the Hinata House to the bank, what if the records followed Naru when she graduated from Tokyo University or if she tried to get a job?_

 _Nobody made their moves to make an arrest, but what if they kept her criminal records when she tried to get a dream job as a teacher?_

 _If Keitaro is out of the picture, Kentaro has this opportunity to go out with Naru Narusegawa within the aftermath. What if things took a turn for him too if his parents uncovered a criminal record behind his back?_

 _I had no plan to do a sequel, but I intended to do another "What if" one-shot with Mortal Kombat and Love Hina. It's not going to be tied to Skull Inn: Choice and Consequences, but maybe…_

 _Then again, I don't own Love Hina and I hoped everyone enjoys the story._

 _Warning: Character Death and dark fanfiction._

 _It's not a bashing fanfiction if anyone asked with a twist at the end._

* * *

 _Every Records Follow_

From the Hinata House to a private mansion, Naru wasn't able to get a job minor as an assistant for her boyfriend inside of his business. She looked down at the copied application when it had red marking, "Reject" with validated notes the reason.

She graduated Tokyo University on top of her class, but it's obvious, not good sign when the employer checks her background. She turned down by three interviews to work inside of private schools and academies.

" _We are very sorry since we cannot hire you due to criminal records,"_ headmistress comments before she escorted out by the security guard.

"What do you mean by the criminal record?" Naru asked, "I didn't do anything wrong…"

She tried not to focus on the past when her ex-manager was out of their lives but thought everything will return back to normal. It's obvious that it hadn't when their ex-manager turned the tables and nobody expected this to happen.

Haruka didn't inform them that Keitaro gave it back to the bank and they received an eviction notice. It carried backlash from their behaviors, but why weren't they arrested yet?

It remained an unsettling question when Granny Hina bailed them out for the final time. She tried to fight to get back the Hinata House through the bank, but it wasn't much of the successful for the past two years. She wondered where Keitaro was but wanted to teach him a lesson about his betrayal. She wanted to rant on how much that he failed them but refused on their actions.

It wasn't a great way to think about when she forced to move back with her parents.

They didn't do anything wrong to the beginning when she moved out of their home. She wanted to move back, but the past continued to haunt her. It's strange on she tried to receive comfort, but it wasn't a case of them. Her actions received a huge backlash from her family when they asked her various questions tied to the incident.

It's obvious that they aren't welcome her back when she used the excuse, "You don't understand."

It seemed things to turn when they didn't like the answer, but his mother confirmed that she disowned. Her actions led up to her disownment if they didn't want their name tarnished. She was kicked out of the streets without any remorse. Her begging fell on the deaf ear for her actions when she didn't tell anyone.

Does she notice her reputation caused her sister to get bullied?

She didn't know until it's too late when she's forced to walk out of her own house, but it had been three years.

She was going to live on the streets but didn't have a secondary plan until she forced to find a workplace. She reminded when she didn't want to strip down or dance for any perverts. She started off small as she tried to get a job as a waitress, but turned down without question.

Until she worked behind the kitchen and it doesn't mean that she was happy when she forced to become an errand girl. She forced to deliver package through time crunch, but it wasn't enough to get her an apartment. She hanged in there until she saved up to get an apartment and find alternate ways to do odd jobs. She tried to be strong when she continued to learn within Tokyo University to follow her goal. It didn't turn out as a plan when the administrators overheard the rumors and Naru denied everything from her actions.

She continued work and learn until Kentaro showed up when she delivered the package to his father. It remained unknown on how Kentaro hired her to become his assistant and was it luck turning around?

The last thing she remembered, his father remained unsure about hiring her as an assistant since he gave one good look.

"Was this girl warned by others tie to the incident related to the Hinata Inn?" the father murmured.

It had been three years ago when she realized her luck turn around for the better, but thought her luck turn around. It remained an unsettling feeling when the past continued to bit her in a chest.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Haruka, your nephew locked the door and I cannot get in," Naru said nervously.

She noticed that Haruka didn't turn her head to notice her, but the environment felt differently.

"Oh really?" Haruka asked, "Could you give me a reason why?"

Her tone sounded a bit different than before, but the chill sent down Naru's spine.

"Well," Naru said nervous, "He shouldn't lock us out of the house since I don't know what he was planning to do behind closed door."

Little did she knew, Haruka complained about Naru's assumption and the first time received nothing more than a slap. Haruka didn't side with the tenants anymore, but the words hit him harder within his chest.

"Let face it, I'm a failure."

This word shook her to the core when she planned to confront the girls but didn't tell Naru tied to the conversation between Keitaro and her. It shook her to the core when he left for the final time and didn't dare turn back. She didn't have a chance to comfort her nephew, but Naru didn't forget Haruka's death glare. It gave her the chill down her spine.

"Are you going to mock him for being a loser? Are you going to belittled or harassed him? You drove my nephew out of the Hinata Inn and I cannot believe that you weren't aware of how much of an idiot that you are. I couldn't believe how much I didn't saw the situation and regretted my actions. I couldn't change his decision since it's already too late."

Naru balled her fist and wanted track him down to teach him a lesson.

Haruka gave her the glare, "If you tried to force him to agree with and then you force to face the consequences. I took the liberty into reporting the authorities and I knew my grandmother will try to override it. It will not be too late before she had a chance to arrive back to Japan…"

Naru said, "That baka…"

"Don't call my nephew "baka", Narusegawa… We had nothing else to discuss and I wanted you out of my sight."

Without furthermore, Naru forced to leave except she planned to track Keitaro down. Haruka watched her left but frowned when she balled her hand into a fist.

"So long, I haven't realized the damage that I caused," Haruka saddened, "I regretted it."

The final words haunt her within her mind, "Let's face it, I'm a failure…"

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

Naru didn't accept it as an excuse when she couldn't track him down if Su gotten arrested and charged for illegal activities. It's obvious that she wasn't the only one thrown under the bus when Su slipped up and told everything to avoid going to a maximum prison. It is also tied to the bribery to cause her to spill the beans about the incidents before and after Keitaro showed up. Did it damage their reputation for each tenant?

Due to the incidents, an investigation formed but took the tenants in for eyewitnesses.

It's a blessing but cursed when Granny Hina threw Su under the bus to defend the girls. Naru remained thankful that she was able to follow her goal, but karma didn't come when she turned down by employers. Especially, those who were ex-victims worked on a higher end position and struggled to move on with lives.

When they saw her face if she comes in for an interview, it's suspicious on how they reacted and disappeared into the room. A few victims' family members remained hidden until she met face-to-face and asked her mental health issues. She answered them but turned down.

Nobody swept it under the rug and acted like it's nothing, but normal to her and the ex-tenants. It's obvious when they recognized her and the ex-tenants' faces but ended up a different story altogether.

The reality was knocking on their door except it comes by slowly.

Naru had no problem as she worked as Kentaro's assistant in his father's business, but it's not easy when she's under his parents' eyes for the past year. They weren't open when they took precaution, but her old habits didn't resurface when she had a deal with counseling. It's obvious that her friends weren't the unlucky ones…

Mitsune Konno hadn't shown up in Hinata City, but Naru wanted to see her again.

It's a wish that she regretted it on…

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Naru forced to run an errand to deliver an illegal substance for a higher pay from the chef to a crime organization. She didn't felt comfortable when she traveled by taxi to deliver the package to a sudden someone. She didn't understand why she agreed to it until she reached the Red District, but things were very rough.

She was able to get odd jobs to get a small studio apartment but tried to do much anything to make end meat. It's not easy when she came out of the taxi cab and headed inside.

"You must be the errand girl," an elderly man said as he focused on the newspaper, "Please set the package down before you leaving the hotel."

Naru did what the elderly man told her to do before she left, she heard someone get a punch in the face. She was able to rush to figure out the situation except the elderly man murmured, "It's that Kitsune Girl again…"

It gave Naru the chill down the spine when she went ahead to figure out where's the sound coming from. It's no available when two bodyguards twice as tall and muscular as her stop before she pursued forward. She wanted to attack them to go further, but…

"Girl, what did I told you?" the elderly man yelled out, "I told you simply to drop the package and leave, I'm not going to have you trying to attack my guest without a reason."

Naru hesitated to pursued.

"You slut, were you trying to steal my money for your selfish need?" the angry customer yelled out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"No, you aren't sorry at all!" the angry customer yelled at.

"Was that Kitsune?" Naru thought.

"Leave now or else your money will be deducted from you," the elderly man said coldly.

Naru wanted to disregard the mission, but tried to threaten them with her infamous "Naru Punch". It's obvious that she's outnumbered when security guards aimed their guns at her and the laser beam wasn't helping when it aimed at her head.

Without risking her reputation and her life, Naru backed down and rushed out of the hotel when she continued to hear punching. She wanted to help out the situation, but she couldn't anymore when she heard a distant gunshot.

She hadn't gone back to the mission, but thanks to the elderly man's feedback tied to her disobedient order. Her paycheck deducted but promised to not go back to this Red Distinct.

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

The last thing, she remembered when there's a news report about a headless body lying face down on a pond.

"I hadn't reach further to figure out who it was, but it could be someone else," Naru thought, "Sometimes, I wished Motoko back me up except…"

She sent a chill down her spine when she wondered where' Motoko and Aoyama go after the God's Cry School was up to the market.

It wasn't supposed to happen after her school and family received the eviction notice from Motoko's ex-fans. It gave her slight chill down her spine when nobody acknowledged the Aoyama when their ex-school owned by an anonymous owner.

Sadly, nobody acknowledged the God's Cry School before the government had a chance to make it a landmark.

By then, it's too late when it converted from the God's Cry School into a private gym and the cryptic gave her a slight chill. She assigned to do an errand but noticed the broken Shisui inside of a glass display.

A cryptic warning stated, "that plan dishonored or abused the Samurai's Code or honor for their own amusement and will regret it."

She delivered the package to a new owner except didn't ask a question since she had an overwhelming vibe. She didn't hang in there longer since she felt a strong dread before the owner gave her a tip. She didn't dare ask a question or thought about it, but it's before Kentaro asked her to become an assistant.

She wanted to know if Motoko was able to move on after the Hinata House closed down.

Did she continue to hold a grudge against Keitaro for the past three years?

She does, but doesn't show it anymore when she tried to move on with her life? She doesn't want to hide her misbehavior when she gave a false cover-up tied to the rumors. She disregarded her childhood friend and everything important to study, but what she gets?

She didn't move into the private mansion until she got evicted since she failed to pay her rent. She assaulted her ex-apartment owner's son punch while she thought she's harassing a little girl who happened to be his sister. The tables turned when her ex-manager received the word about the incident, but thanks to Kentaro.

The charges drop, but her reputation wasn't damaged thanks to Kentaro. She didn't know that he blackmailed the both owners to keep silence but didn't destroy her reputation.

Things changed when Kentaro was in his bad mood after the taxi cab stopped before the gate. Naru thanked the driver before she came out of there to see what's going on.

"Hey Ken," Naru said nervously.

Kentaro looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

Kentaro decided to change the subject when he asked her if she would like to go to dinner. She obliged to agree, but it's a different twist after what Kentaro had to go through. He hesitated to keep the straight face but felt unease when he tried to go through luxurious restaurants. It was very strange when they stepped foot into the restaurants and they turned down.

It's strange that Kentaro finds it abnormal and felt it's very rude to reject if they stepped foot. Naru felt unease when they tried three restaurants except it didn't help when they stick to the 24-houred fast food restaurant. Either of them was happy with what's going on, but Naru noticed a different environment.

"Is this girl from the Hinata Inn?"

"I remembered she sent someone to the hospital."

Two schoolgirls remained uncomfortable when they kept their distance, but Naru finds it a bit rude. She tried to ignore when they waited for their food and it came be late. It was enough as they ate peacefully while others tried to eat comfortably. Some gave Naru the look indifferently, but Naru looked up to see the interviewer.

"is this the girl who tried to fill in for a substitute teacher?"

"Either will I forgive her for assaulting my grandson?" the second interviewer said.

"You had to be kidding me when the Tokyo University didn't check her criminal records," the third interviewer whispered, 'Why didn't saw through her for what she did?"

"I think it's the bribery that kept silence about it," the first interviewer.

Naru recognized the three interviewers when they represented three private academies of Ouran Academy, Justice Academy, and Sakuragaoka Girl's High School. Three interviewers hanged next to the window and they were two tables away from Naru and Kentaro. Naru recognized them as the past interviewers when she tried to get a job.

"It's not a great moment when I wanted to hire her for a good reason, but she had a bright hope for our school. She graduated from Todai, but her records aren't lying when there are criminal reports."

"Don't tell me," the second ex-interviewer shook her head.

"Yes, I'm not joking when I wanted to deliver the application, but the faculty members changed my mind. They knew her when she used to live at the Hinata Inn since they brought their wives or children, but it came evidence when my grandson came forward. He told me not to hired her since it had an unsettling past, we almost hired a killer."

"How could you call her a killer?"

The interviewer removed her glasses when she rubbed her temples and she said, "None of the victims didn't make it out alive after they landed head first or ended up traumatized without a reason."

The two interviewers reacted.

"After my employer turned her down," the interviewer shook, "Everyone had an embarrassing past that they didn't want to talk about, but waited for the right moment to get revenge against her."

The interviewers nodded before they decided to leave for the better since Naru felt embarrassing and unease. She overheard the students whispered their chest and decided to leave.

Kentaro could tell it's a bad choice since they didn't receive the privacy since it remained a public place. Naru felt embarrassed to see the interviewers left in a group without looking back.

The last interviewer looked at Naru for the final time when she whispered, "Such an opportunity wasted."

Kentaro found it dumbfounded but headed out for the exit where the interviewers when he wanted to confront them. He looked at Naru when she looked down at her food, but drank her lemonade. She was about to scream out loud but tried to keep her temper in check. She couldn't when she noticed a teenage boy cheering his younger sister as he offered a door.

"What the heck is he planning to do with her?" Naru asked.

As Kentaro excused himself to speak to the interviewers, Naru decided to take matters into her own hands. She decided to speak to the cashier when she felt unease about the situation but didn't saw the situation through.

As the three interviewers prepared to head inside of their vehicle before Kentaro stopped them.

"Excuse me, I didn't feel uncomfortable when I felt you insulting my girlfriend," Kentaro said nervously, "Could you give me a clear explanation on why?"

The three interviewers looked at each other before they looked at Kentaro concerned.

"I'm beginning to feel bad for you if she made her move on you," the first interviewer said, "Everyone had their dark side to show, but don't show it…"

Kentaro confused from the first interviewer's remark when he took it as an insult. It hit him close to home when he reminded that his parents confronting him and warned him to break up with her. It wasn't bad when she was able to work as an assistant except hid the relationship behind his parents' back.

* * *

Flashback…

Kentaro stood before his parents when he called to a private meeting tied to his assistant, but his secret girlfriend. He flinched to see a few business partners walked out through the exit on the opposite and the butler closed the curtain behind him.

"Kentaro, you aren't supposed to be under a relationship with your co-worker, but what will everyone found out?"

His mother shook her head.

"What do you mean, mother?"

His father spoke to his son in concern.

"We cared about you for a long time, but when you hired her as an assistant. It gave me a bad vibe when I stared at her, yes, she looked innocent to your eyes. I recognized her thanks to our past customers quitted their jobs, but our clients backstabbed us to work for our rivals. We cared about our reputation, business, and partners except we had this bad feeling about her…"

"How could you say this to her if you didn't interact with her?"

"Nobody forgets the past incidents tied to the Hinata Inn, but do you have any ideas on how much trouble this girl did?"

Kentaro wanted to defend Naru, but his parents gave them a trump card when they pushed the documents. Kentaro explained the documents and flinched.

"What the… This had been a mistake."

"This isn't no mistake, Kentaro… I researched this girl's background from a criminal record to the family. Do you believe that you hired her as an assistant, but we aren't naïve on what your intention is?"

Kentaro flinched when his mother made an accusation when their parents weren't naïve. They didn't accept her to work in their business, but a warning sent head-up from ex-employees. They weren't naïve since they run a private business and tried to live up to a higher standard. It's disappointing to say that their son wasted opportunities on his hobbies, but was it time to put their foot down?

I think so.

"So, you…"

"I sent a private investigator to do a personal background check and it wasn't hard to find out that your assistant will bring future shame."

"You don't know her!" Kentaro argued.

His parents took a step back when Kentaro yelled at them.

"We do now," his father replied as he took out a recorder and played it through the interview.

Kentaro reacted in horror when he overheard Naru's voice bragging when she's intoxicated on how much she missed life within the Hinata Inn. Kentaro shook his head with disappointing and disgusted when his parents took the liberty into drugging Naru and she bragged on. It turned his father's stomach upside when he left the room and leaving the mother remained calm.

"Do you think that we will accept her as an employee or your girlfriend? She boasted on how much she enjoyed "teaching someone a lesson" and we needed to confirmation, but Haruka Urashima told us the truth. Do we feel like that we needed to confront you about this?"

Kentaro was going to answer the question but felt sick to his stomach when he overheard Naru bragging. There are parts beyond disgusting, but was he falling for an angel or a devil? He tried to give a reason, but it's unavailability when he felt his pride stripped from him.

He didn't hesitate to keep a straight face, but sick within.

"Kentaro…"

Kentaro didn't have anything else to say when he continued to denial and his mother begged him to come back. He ignored him since he believed that Naru wouldn't do such thing, but believed a misunderstanding from what he assumed. It's his fatal mistake when he denied his family's reasonings for Naru. Love will do such a crazy thing, but it couldn't allow Kentaro to reversed his mistake.

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

"For a boy turned his back on his parents' warning, do you have any common sense?"

"…"

The interviewers shook their heads when they headed inside their vehicles and drove off from the parking lot. Kentaro shook his head as he tried to answer the question, but reacted when he heard a crunching noise coming from inside. He hoped it's not what he thinks it is…

He rushed inside to see a little girl crying over his mother's shoulder. The customers kept their distance far away from Naru when she stood before the entrance and held up her punch in the air. Kentaro took a step back when he thought he saw an older brother bringing a little sister inside of the fast restaurant. He looked around for the little brother but reacted when he reached to the end. He saw a shattered flat screen television and a boy twitches on the floor with blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

His face disfigured and he slumped down on the floor, but he received a 50% burnt from the back.

Naru shook up when she thought the boy was trying to…

Kentaro looked back at her in shock and her tears streamed down her face when she pulled her fist back. It had the blood on her fist when she cringed it up to her chest.

The angry mother looked up at Naru.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I thought…"

Naru shook up in words on what to say, but the angry mother screamed at her on what did her son do to deserve it.

"I cannot believe this, they allowed her to go freely without any consequences."

"Is this the same girl from three years ago who lived in the Hinata Inn?"

Three customers rushed to restrain before she had a chance to run out of the exit. She tried to fight them off but begged Kentaro to help her. Kentaro looked back at the poor child when one customer checked his pulse, but there's no available.

"The boy is," the female customer shook up as she took a step back, "dead…"

Naru reacted in horror but tried to deny everything. Nobody believes anything from what she had to say, but an angry mother escorted her child out of the house. Others ganged up on Naru and Kentaro couldn't help when he watched.

"Kentaro," Naru begged her.

Kentaro didn't look at her when he walked out of the entrance and an employee tried to stop him. It's obvious that he didn't dare go back or defend his girlfriend. Naru screamed for Kentaro to come back, but a middle-aged woman mocked

"It seemed that your boyfriend just dumped you!"

Until the sirens arrived…

The next thing, Naru knew her lover wasn't going to come back to her and she arrested when she claimed to be innocent. She tried to assume that it's the boy's fault but received nothing more than a negative backlash. The officers asked the customers about what happened as the paramedics carried a body bag inside of the fast food restaurants. The yellow tape prevented reporters and others from getting inside of the fast food restaurant. She screamed that she's innocent, but it wasn't enough to prove her innocence as the evidence against her.

She begged and screamed for forgiveness, but the damage was done…

An hour later, they won't see Naru the same person again when they watched the latest news and the evidence was against her. The last thing, Naru will see was daylight when she screamed that she's very innocent, but there's no availability for her.

"How could this be?" Naru thought.

"I thought…"

The angry customers gathered before they ridiculed her with insults and belittled her for actions.

A few had a chance to threw their food at her.

She tried to conclude that it's the boy's fault, but his mother wasn't going to have it.

The poor mother witnessed her child carried away within the body bag, but rushed at Naru before she had a chance to go to the patrol car. She ended up getting punch by the mother but cursed Naru and her family as the officers forced to put her inside of the patrol car.

Naru tasted her freedom for the final time and her fatal error will lead to her consequences.

Within the aftermath, Hina tried to save her from prison when she hired a lawyer, but it failed when the evidence was against her. A misunderstanding led others to question about Hinata's insanity when she assumed that it's false.

How could it be false when the eyewitnesses were present?

Especially when the deceased boy's mother pointed out that Hinata tried to bribe her for funeral cost. It wasn't enough to satisfy the mother when she wanted vendetta against Naru for her actions. It's not the mention that her past crimes will soon resurface within the trial and there's no second chance for her to come out.

It's obvious that Keitaro wasn't around to resurface the past, but nobody knew where he was. None of her friends weren't around to support her or her ex-House Mother, but Hinata remained the only one.

She felt betrayed when she received nothing more than a guilty verdict but wasn't going to come out for thirty years? She dragged out away when she blamed it on the "sudden" someone, but history always repeats. If she saw the whole situation through, would the child live to see another day?

She took actions and attacked an innocent boy convinced the mother and little sister to try a new restaurant. She didn't think anything else, but took actions into her own hands and paid the price.

Months later, Shinobu and Haruka were present against Naru Narusegawa when they testified against her. Others came forward with the case, but it including the three interviewers and eyewitnesses.

* * *

Shinobu's POV

The foolish hag thought she was able to try dirty ways to get back the Hinata House, but failed.

Three years ago, Hinata Urashima remained shocked when Keitaro took actions but tried to beg and ask someone to track him down.

Little did she knew, he moved out of the country to get away from her manipulation and Haruka promised not to make a mistake. It's very obvious that I didn't defend her when I testified against her since I remembered every single incident before and after my Sempai showed up.

I forced to learn from my mistake and learned to flourish to become a different person after Haruka took me in. It's lucky that I didn't pick up the smoking habits, but manipulation or intimidation didn't affect me anymore. I told the jurors the truth and Hinata can say, "I'm disappointed in you."

I'm surprised that she disregarded her own grandson for her selfish benefits when I discovered the reason behind it. I don't give a damn about Naru anymore when her arrogant and pride will follow, but it's not only this. It's her criminal records as well, but nobody swept it under the rug anymore.

The Hinata City's Police Department provided a well-documented report tie to Naru's criminal records but refused to make their moves. Was it a wise move before they forced to face a humiliation? I think so, but it proved that Naru wasn't going to come out again. I don't care about her or Hinata Urashima for their actions speak louder than words, but won't stand to be a coward anymore.

Sempai didn't show his face in Japan, but his friends refused to give him information to whereabouts. If he was here, and then will he be a different person altogether?

I wondered when Naru escorted out of the courtroom but gave me a final glare. The glare didn't affect me when I wasn't a victim of her bullying anymore, but wouldn't look at Hinata or Naru in the eyes.

"Karma will come back to bite you back, Naru," I said coldly, "Don't bother trying to go after me since I had my right to kill you if you tried to escape or attack me without a reason."

The guilt remained cringe within my chest, "Let's face it, I'm a failure."

It hurts me when I didn't defend my Sempai and broke down in tears. I didn't help his situation get any better when the girls attacked him without a reason.

How did I improve after Naru left the courtroom?

Did I had to dodge Hinata Urashima broke down in tears when she failed to protect her "favorite" one?

She's a very disgusting woman when she was willing to side with Naru and others over my Sempai. It's just plain sickening in my opinion when I had my guilt within my chest. I felt bad for the child passed away, but the mother and daughter grieving. It's life, there's no second chance or revive except we had to learn from our mistakes and learned to move on.

It doesn't mean that I had a good reputation due to my fatal mistake, but learned to build it back up. I'm not very shy or fragile anymore as I wore Seijyun High's uniform and wouldn't hesitate to pick up a martial art. I learned from my mistake but planned to face my own obstacles.

"You made a horrible mistake," Hinata belittled me.

"Are you trying to avoid your responsibility?" Haruka asked as she walked behind Hinata, "You brought this upon yourself when you failed to realize your own grandson for your own selfish intention. I'm glad that Shinobu told the truth, but we wouldn't allow her to come out to cause nothing more than trouble. She committed a horrible act beyond unforgivable and her assumption will pay at the end. Do you have any shame?"

Hina balled her fist but denied the truth as she walked away.

"I disappointing in you both," Hinata said coldly before she walked away with a cane.

I doubted that she learns her lesson when she walked out of the courtroom and leaving us both alone. Haruka and I shook our heads when we knew that she continued to fight for Naru, but it's far too late for now.

"Let's face it, I'm a failure," Haruka said coldly, "Does it rings a doorbell? You don't care for your own grandson…"

She doesn't bother to think twice before she saw through the situation. When she died, who was going to visit her in the funeral?

It wasn't going to be Haruka, my family and me anymore.

* * *

 _Regular POV_

Naru escorted at the police van by the officer as she sat on the opposite side before the double door closed before her. She had this slight chill down her spine when she heard the knuckle cracks inside, but it's pitch dark.

Before the officer and driver had a chance to the front, Naru screamed with a sickening sound. The door opened when they saw Naru ripped apart from her chest cavity to her stomach as blood splattered around the van. She gasped for air when she felt like someone strangling her.

The officers didn't see anyone within the van, but Naru saw the deceased boy as he strangled her. She tried to beg them to get him off of her, but couldn't as the blood clogged up to her throat.

Before they called for medic through the radio, Naru died.

"What the hell just happen?"

The driver reacted when his knees became weak and threw up on the group. The others came out to see the commotion but horrified to see Naru's corpse. Others felt disgusted and felt sick to their stomach, but nobody notices the boy walked away before he descends to the aftermath.

Haruka shielded Shinobu when she felt sick to her stomach, but Hina…

Hinata was waiting patiently for the taxi to arrive, but it's obvious that she didn't want to share the same room with the mother and daughter. As they wore nothing more than black and the younger daughter held her brother's picture to her chest.

The mother locked eyes on Hinata as they waiting for their vehicle to arrive. Hinata had this bad feeling when she felt a slight pain in her chest. She took out her cellphone, but it slipped down from her hand.

"What the…"

Hinata hesitated to keep calm but felt the cold breeze.

The lights flickered slower, but little did she knew her time was coming as the lights turned off.

A few hours later, Naru's corpse put within the body bag and wheeled back to the ambulance and its mind bugling to others on how could this happening. Naru chained up with handcuffed from the wrist to the ankle, but how could this happen? It remained unsettling questions when forensic doctors tried to jump to conclusion if there's a second prisoner.

Nobody had no ideas minor the unknown footprint coming out of the van to the ground, but nobody couldn't wrap their head around who it was.

It remained a cold case, but it wouldn't be long when a custodian came to clean the restroom to see Hinata curled up like a ball within one of the stalls. He asked what's wrong when he helped her up, but Hinata opened her mouth before she fainted.

The custodian tried to call for help, but it's too late for Hinata when she died as well.

It shook up everyone on how it happened when two people died on the same day. There is no evidence since they were very healthy but turned a twist to this event. Nobody had the answer on how, but they can explain about Hinata Urashima's death.

They concluded to Hinata Urashima when her heart exploded within her chest, but how did it happen? No answers can explain everything else as it swept the cold case since nobody didn't mention it.

Even if they tried to look through the surveillance camera, it showed only the mother and daughter left with Hinata Urashima heading into the restroom. Little did others find it suspicious, as a silhouette followed Hinata to the Woman's restroom, but nobody believed in paranormal. So, they assumed that she died from a heart attack.

Nobody found the mother or daughter when they tried to get information as they headed to a disclosed apartment. It's a twist when the landlord confirmed that they didn't live in the apartment.

Nobody brought up a clear explanation on how Naru Narusegawa when the two guards sided with their story. There's no foul play involved as the officers released without any charges, but they quit their jobs within the aftermath.

Nobody couldn't point the fact on how Naru died a horrible death, but not science can prove it either. As they dropped the case and moved on without thinking much about the infamous cold case.

At least, nobody noticed the deceased boy smiling victoriously before he moved onto the afterlife.

What Kentaro gets?

After his parents didn't want their reputation stained for their son's choice as they disowned him. He forced to walk to his ex-home since his credit cards canceled by his parents. He was introduced to a closed gate before him. The security guards refused to allow him to come inside due to his parents' orders.

"They warned me," Kentaro guilt, "They warned me not for the company, but it's for my sake. How could I disregard their reasons for my poor choices?"

Kentaro left with nothing, but a traveling bag near the gate with a note, "It could have been prevented, but you decided to choose her and look what it brought up to?"

Kentaro looked back at his ex-home before he grabbed the paper and tore it into pieces. He picked up his traveling backpack and headed straight to unknown.

His poor choices led his parents to disown him but left a reputation under his chest as _The Child Killer's boyfriend._

Owari

* * *

Man, I didn't expect to a sequel since it took place three years later with Naru Narusegawa. Here's a "What if" idea that I had been trying to get out of my head? You know within the Love Hina's canon, Motoko Aoyama is an heir to the God's Cry School since their techniques have high potential, but she abused her powers for her own gain.

I referred Karndragon's "For his own sake" and "Alternate Keitaro Urashima" plus Snafu the Great's "Love Hina's Consequences", "Fight Hina", "Love Hina's Payback", and "Motoko: The Forever Kendoka".

You wanted to know why since it had a realistic approach unlike the canon, but here me out on this one. Since Snafu the Great made a Mortal Kombat fanfictions as well since it gave me an eye opener on ideas when it comes to a blind character in mind.

Here's a question that I'm asking everyone about:

What if Kenshi Takahashi became the new Head of the God's Cry School other than Motoko?

There is other swordsmen and swordswoman have an honorable enough to run the God's Cry School, but the techniques have a chance to prove to be useful in Kenshi's favor.

Remember Mortal Kombat 2009 and Mortal Kombat XL, there's an opportunity for the techniques to shine if Kenshi used the moves. There's an opportunity that nobody hasn't thought about on what if Kenshi learned the techniques and used it within the Mortal Kombat Tournament.


End file.
